


The Lights of the Show

by makingitwork



Series: Benedict/Martin [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fiction, Fluff, Graham Norton Show - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hedgehogs, M/M, Minor Swearing, Otters, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman are guests on the Graham Norton show</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights of the Show

“Fucking hell,” Martin sighed, and Benedict looked up with an inquisitive smile, dark, elegant eyebrow arching questioningly “Well I mean,” he gestured vaguely “Look at you. Fuckin’ Greek God or something, with your hair and your cheek bones.”

Benedict flushed, rolling his eyes “Martin, you’re _beautiful.”_

Martin turned back to the mirror “I know.” He shrugged, and Benedict laughed louder. Martin did look nice though, in a purple blazer and black shirt, his hair swept forward and to the side, it made him look younger, and his bright socks splayed out beneath the grey trousers. “Graham’s going to talk about the fanfiction. You can just bet on it.”

“I was more worried about the Otter thing. And the hedgehog thing- oh god.” He paled suddenly “You don’t think anyone’s written Otter/Hedgehog fanfiction do you? Because that would be mortifying.”

“We’re normally pretty well-endowed.” Martin offered, grinning, and Benedict chuckled “Who’s the other guest again?” his voice dropped into a sarcastic tease “Not that it matters. We’re the important ones.”

“Dawn French, and Paul McCartney’s singing,”

“I love Paul McCartney,”

Benedict straightened his tie, “I know,” he murmured “I’m your best friend, you think I don’t know those things about you?”

Martin turned away from the mirror, and pulled Ben in for a tight hug, “’Course I know that. Don’t be nervous. They love you. God knows more than half the audience has probably flown in from Japan to meet you.” Benedict flustered, pulling back and wiping the sweat from his hands “And if he starts to tease you, I’ll put a stop to it.”

“You’re such a good big brother.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t say dad.”

Being on Norton’s show was brilliant. He was funny, quick-witted and perfectly suited to hosting. He welcomed them both in a warm bath of golden light, and Martin sat closest to him, followed by Ben, and then Dawn. He did bring up the memes, but luckily no fanfiction was read, or shown. But the audience did ‘aw’ when Benedict announced that Martin Freeman had been the best man for his very secret wedding.

“Yeah, you say aw, but I was his second choice,” Martin called, taking a sip of water “He only asked me because Hiddleson said no.”

Graham mock gasped “Is that true?”

“Of course not,” Benedict flicked Martin in the back of the head “He gets jealous, see? You thought I was the overly emotional one in this bromance, but he’s all touchy if I even talk to anyone else.” The audience rippled with laughter “Tom’s my friend, Martin, but you’re like my big brother.”

They awed again.

Dawn snickered to herself “Big brother? He’s 3ft tall.”

“Ah yes, the Hobbit!” Graham beamed “Thanks for bringing us back on topic Dawn,” he shuffled his cards “So, you two really are inseperable. You talk about Martin being all jealous, but as soon as you found out he was doing the Hobbit, you were ringing up everyone you knew and begging for a part, weren’t you Benedict? And now you’re the dragon, Smog.”

Martin and Benedict shot each other looks, before they burst out laughing, and Martin set his water on the table “It’s not smog. It’s _Smaug.”_

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

Graham flushed with embarrassment “It’s because I’m Irish. That’s how we say it.”

“That’s not your accent, that’s indifference,” Martin teased gently.

“Fine fine, so tell me Benedict, how did you get the part of _Smaug?”_ He shot Martin a look, and the distinguished grey haired Hobbit nodded approvingly. Graham shot a thumbs up to the audience, and they clapped heartily. Benedict shrugged

“I don’t know, they just approached me with the idea of auditioning, I mean obviously they knew that Martin and I had great chemistry from Sherlock, and they wanted to see how that would go on film. I’m really lucky to have gotten the part-“

“Bullshit.” Martin interrupted, and everyone laughed “he got the part, because he’s got a bloody brilliant voice, and he’s a terrific actor.”

“Stop,” Graham whacked Martin with his prop cards “You’re making him blush.”

“This man,” Benedict shook his head, wrapping an arm around Martin as a rosy flush coloured his cheeks “I would do anything for him.”

The show ends with two people being flung off the red chair, and the third story having everyone clutching at their sides. When the audience start to file out, and the cameras are being taken away, Graham touches both of their hands. “I adore having you on,” he murmured genuinely “Our audience is always full to bursting when we do. Promise you’ll both come back?”

They promise.

And they do.

And when they’re both older, and greyer, and happy, they like to watch the odd clip, and cringe delightedly at the animal comparisons and graphic art, because this was their life, and they loved every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben's such a wonderfully beautiful, intelligent and kind actor, and Martin Freeman is just adorable and stylish. 
> 
> Comment if you'd like more? Perhaps with a prompt?


End file.
